Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Estimating the relative importance of multiple orderings has applicability in various subjects. Retrieval accuracy and efficiency in systems where multiple ranking engines produce different orderings of a set of data items have often been addressed by using aggregation. Such aggregation of multiple orderings may be based on the Condorcet principle or positional aggregation methodologies. Alternatively, such aggregation of multiple orderings may be based on using some supervised measures of accuracy of individual ordered lists or may consult some predefined accuracies corresponding to the individual ordered lists.